Glass Shards
by starlight1395
Summary: Lovino was a loner. Always was, always will be. Or so he thought, until one day, a small blonde girl with bloody knuckles came running to his tree. They never should have fallen in love. For him it was part of his daily routine, For her, it was a drastic measure. For MoonPieDumpling! Crack pairing Romano x Liechtenstein Rated for Lovino's mouth only


They should never have met. They should never have fallen in love. His twin was the favorite. Her brother was overprotective. One day they both skip class. For him it was a daily routine. For her, it was a first time thing done out of desperation.

Timeskip three months ago

"Goddamn fratello making me late!" I growled. It's the same every morning, but

I needed someone to blame. Someone other than me of course. Another day of my parents fawning over my good for nothing ditz of a brother, making him a three course breakfast while making me scrape together cereal or something.

I looked at my watch. I had maybe three minutes before the bell rang, and I was still on the other side of the school. I sighed. What's the use? I decided to skip class, again, and chill in my favorite tree on school grounds.

It was a nice fall day, and the crisp air blowed my auburn curls and left me pleasantly chilled. As I approached the old oak, my heart began to lighten.

Whenever I can't take it anymore, I climb its sturdy limbs and lose myself. The bark up hidden in the leaves are scarred with my feelings put into words. By now I could climb the tree with such agility I could be mistaken for a squirrel.

A sigh escapes my lips as I settle in the grove that was grown to fit me perfectly. My eyes fluttered closed as my breath evened out. Birds chirping and leaves crackling served as the only lullaby that I needed. I lazily whistled a few notes, feeling pleased when some birds repeated me.

Suddenly my paradise was ruptured by the sounds of sobbing and running. I peered through the leaves and saw that girl from my class, Lilli? I think it might be

Lilli, but it wasn't any concern if mine. I watched as she ran and collapsed at the trunk of my tree.

Tiny, innocent hands began pounded the bark like it would solve her problems.

It shouldn't bother me. It didn't include me. I should just tube it out and fall back asleep. Why can't I follow my schedule?

"That's not going to help anything unless you want to break your hands." She jumped back and quickly wiped my eyes with the back of her hand, smearing her makeup and the blood from her knuckles across her face. Man, she looked terrible. Her hair was a mess and her normal bow was missing. Her face was blotchy due to her crying and her mascara was running down her face, dying it black.

"what does it matter?!" her voice yelled back. She was looking up and the foliage, but I realized that she didn't know where I was, or who I was even. I wanted to mess with her. Take my anger out in this sad, emotional girl, but I couldn't find the malice to do so.

"So what happened to make such a pretty girl so upset?" damn! Why was I being so nice!? She sniffles for a few moments before complying with my question.

"M-my brother...he...he snapped! I was just eating lunch with my friend, his name is Ravis. B-brother just came up and, and started beating him up! H-he thought we w-were going out and decided to be a protective older brother...

Ravis was taken away in an ambulance and brother's going to get into so much trouble!" she burst into a fresh batch if tears and I felt like a complete loser. A loser for wanting to poke fun at her in her weakest moment.

With only a moments hesitation I gracefully leaped down from the high branch and executed a perfect landing in front of the broken girl. Before she could gasp, or have any type of reaction at all, I grasped her hands in mine.

Inspecting the damage, I winced at the blood coming from her busted knuckles. I quickly ripped my shirt off and ripped it into strips to bind her wounds. Lilli just sat there and took it without a whimper. Girl was stronger than people gave her credit for. I held out a hand to help her up, but she was light headed from all the crying and mediocre blood loss and ended up falling back onto my bare chest, causing both of us to tumble back into the trunk if the tree. The bark was rough against my unprotected back, but the softness buried into my chest made up for it, 110%. I felt a warm feeling grow in my chest and I held the small frame closer to me.

Sure I wasn't the most muscular, but compared to her I was like that potato bastard that stole my brother from me.

We sat there for god knows how long before we hear the last bell of the school day drone through the halls. The hustle and bustle of students racing to get home didn't disturb us, for no one ventured out this far behind the school.

Lilli stirred slightly at the noise, and I realized that she had fallen asleep. I smiled, but not the sarcastic smirk that usually graces my full lips, but a wistful one. One someone gives when they realize their in love for the first time.

Quietly I ripped the rest of my shirt and changed the bandages on her hands before scooping up the sleeping girl into my arms and tried to keep my gate as steady as possible and I set off to my own house.

"Fratello! In home!" silence. As usual. Feliciano hasn't been home lately, not since that potato bastard brainwashed him. Not only that, but my parents are always away due business, so my life has been full of TV, ice cream gallons and a cold, empty house.

Lilli began to wake up, but I laid her down in my bed like a glass doll and covered her with my red, white and green striped comforter. She seemed so peaceful, sleeping there like that. My stomach growling broke me out of my trance, and I snuck down to make some pasta.

My pasta was good, but not as good as Feli's. I'm never as good as my perfect brother. Why can't I be as good as him!? No. I can't get back into this. I've already crawled out of this hole once.

I might not be able to do it again.

As I wallow in self pity, I created a very complicated herb pasta dish with fresh bread, cuz I'm a boss like that. Just as the timer goes of for the sauce,

Lilli poked her small blonde head though the doorframe.

I was shocked when she had gotten her hair cut so short, and slightly disgusted that she had to wear a ribbon so people knew she was a girl sometimes.

I mean, how can you not notice how beau- I stopped myself there. But now she wasn't wearing her ribbon, and the way her hair fell freely into her innocent face made her seem so much more...mature. Plus, it made my heart beat out of control.

I can't go through this again.

She padded silently into the kitchen, inhaling the drool inducing aromas with closed eyes and a small smile. Before she could ask if I needed any help (and i knew she was about to cuz she opened her mouth as if to speak and her huge, sparkly damn eyes had that look that said "LOVE ME I'M WONDERFUL!") I shoved, politely of course, a plate with a heaping portion of pasta and lots of sauce into her hands.

She smiled again. What's with this girl and those too-damn-adorable smiles!? I placed my own bowl across the table and placed down the bread, some butter and a pitcher of fresh lemonade with glasses. We ate in silence for a few minutes before a pounding came from the front door.

"GIVE ME MY SISTER BACK!" we both knew who it was. Vash had always been a little over the top when it came to Lilli, and she apparently felt the same way about it.

I glanced over and felt my heart shatter when i saw her shaking in fear. I took her plate and cup, throwing it out the window, not caring about the china, just about hiding the evidence.

"Go! In my room. Now." without a hesitation, she raced up the stairs, her footsteps masked by the pounding that had gotten louder.

"I'm coming! Bastard!" I ripped the door open to come face to face with a furious Switz. His green eyes were blazing.

"Give. Her. Back." Oh he wasn't playing around.

"She just left. Pretty shaken up, your sister. Gave her some pasta and sent her on her merry way. As should you. Good bye." I tried to close the door, but a heavy boot stepped in between the door and poor Lilli's freedom.

"So you've seen her? You've _touched _her? My little Lilli!? GIVE HER _BACK_!" His fist came flying through the window on the door, making it rain glass shards on my exposed face. Thankfully I blinked at the last second, of the last this I would have seen was Vash, and that's not a pretty sight to behold. As the blood from my newly inflicted cuts stain my white shirt, I gave him a hard look.

"Leave now. Or I call the cops." He looked as though he was going to protest, but thought differently when the crimson liquid dripped onto the wooden floors. Without another word, he turned tail and practically ran away. I tried to blink the blood out of my eyes, but it was really starting to bother me.

"Um...i-is Brother gone?" I heard her soft voce, tentative after the yelling. SHIT! I didn't want her to see this and worry _more._

"Yea! J-just stay there for a few moments, si?" I tried to quickly remove the glass from the larger gashes before she wondered what was taking so long, but I was becoming sluggish with the blood loss. I reached for the phone, to call an ambulance, but a small, shaking hand beat me there.

"Y-yes, 911? M-my friend! He has g-glass all over his face! Y-ya…o-ok." She dutifully repeated the address after asking me. With in twenty minutes an ambulance came and picked us both up. Lilli was allowed to ride in the back because there was no one else in the house, and she held my hand the whole way there.

Three hours later I lay staring at white, white and more white. The boy in the bed next to me was still unconscious due to some head injury or something. Lilli hasn't been allowed to visit since she got confirmation that I was going to be fine. I flipped through the magazine that was given to me after I….politely…asked for something to do. Bandages covered most of my face, but that was only for a couple days, to prevent infection. Some of the deeper ones had to get stitches and would be bandaged for several weeks. A sneeze from the other bed drew my attention, and I saw the boy had finally woken up. Hey…wasn't he from my school? Short, wavy brown hair, large, watery brown eyes, overall he was shorter than me and always looked like he was about to cry. Then it dawned on me. _Vash did __**THAT?! **__What did that poor boy do!? _I was horrified that someone could do this to someone so much smaller than themselves, and then felt lucky that I got the sweeter end of Vash's anger.

Suddenly, a small blonde blob with a pink ribbon came running into the room. It latched itself onto my hip before throwing itself at the boy.

"Oh Ravis! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I had no idea brother would do that! Please don't be angry with him! He was just looking out for me! And Lovi!" I twitched at the nickname, a little, before the blob attached itself at my hip again, careful to avoid the bandages, "I'm so sorry to you to! I'll pay for your window I promise! Please don't hate me! I don't hate you and I know brother doesn't hate you! He was just over reacting! I promise! Please don't hate me! Please! P-please don't h-h-hate me!" I could barely understand anything she was saying, but she made her message clear enough.

I pulled the bandages off from around my mouth so I could be heard clearly. I picked her up without much trouble and placed heron the edge of the bed. Her tears glittered on her face like diamonds on a necklace, but the redness surrounding those breathtaking eyes showed her true feelings. Those eyes could never hold her emotions in check. They say eyes are the doorway to the soul, and hers sure were.

"P-please don't-"her pleas were cut short when my lips found their way to hers. I'm still not sure what came over me, but I needed her to stop, so she could listen. She tasted like pasta sauce and cotton, her lips softer than anything I could ever imagine. She opened her mouth and I let my tongue pass through her lips. Quickly I pulled away, leaving us both panting and flushed.

"Lilli, I will never hate you. I could be lying in a bloody pulp, and still bless the day I met you. Never blame yourself. Ever. This was in no way your fault. Ravis would agree with me. How could it be?" she tried to interrupt, but I was on a role, "Did _you_ beat Ravis up? Did _you_shatter my window? No. So you can't blame yourself. Because I- b-because I…l-love you!" Thankfully my cheeks were covered in gauze, so the worse of the blush was covered, but I didn't need to worry, because in that next instance our faces were so close together that she wouldn't have been able to see it in the first place.

"Ich libe ditch." She breathed against my lips.

"Ti amo troppo." I whispered right back.

** SO ya…asked for a K+ fluffy story, ended up write angst with some blood and angst sauce on the side. Oh, and a side of fluffiness for dessert. What. Is. Wrong. With. Me? I would like to apologize to MoonPieDumpling for taking sooooo long to post this! But it's up now! But honestly, MoonPieDumpling, if it's too angsty, I'll try to fix it. On another note, ya gotta love crack parings! I know I do!**


End file.
